


Cake

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their Wedding day. If you asked Stiles if he was going to marry Derek Hale, six and half years ago, he would have probably laughed in your face and walked away with a scowl marring his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> written for ladywarbler. <3
> 
> also terribly unbeta'ed, so please excuse my mistakes.

It was their Wedding day. If you asked Stiles if he was going to marry Derek Hale, six and half years ago, he would have probably laughed in your face and walked away with a scowl marring his features.

They’d both come a long way. They met one day at a Coffee shop. Derek accidentally bumped into Stiles, causing his cup to spill all over Stiles, and Stiles feeling particularly angry that day decided to throw his Coffee all over Derek—storming out of the Coffee shop in a rage. 

They met the next day by accident or on purpose, it depends on who you ask. Derek was running errands and Stiles had made it his mission to find out who the dude was, researching him anyway he could and following after him to give him a piece of his mind.

They would always butt heads any chance they got and it got worse when they found out they had a mutual friend: Scott. Scott had to stop them several times from punching each other’s lights out. And it was all over something so stupid as Coffee, but the tension got thicker and thicker.

One day, while in a heated argument, tensions flared and the next thing they knew they were making out, gripping skin tightly, leaving bruises in a hurried passion. It felt surreal. They had no idea how they got to this point or how it had escalated so much later when they were having sex.

They didn’t know how they got there, all they knew was that they weren’t going to go back to the way things used to be.

They fought often over small things. There was never any big things to fight over because they weren’t those kinds of people who fought over big things.

The fights sometimes lasted longer than a day, even going as far as to sleep in separate rooms or even different homes. Stiles’ favorite was the silent treatment, Derek’s way was finding ways to irritate Stiles any way he could. 

They always made up though and later they would laugh over how stupid it was. 

And now they were getting married.

Or cutting the cake to be specific. They were already married. 

 

 

People were snapping pictures every which way, clapping and hollering and Stiles couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, looking up at Derek as they held hands, standing next to the cake.

"The rest of our lives." Stiles said, unlinking his hand with Derek to link their pinkie fingers. 

"The rest of our lives." Derek repeated, smiling, tugging Stiles’ pinkie tight.

"Come on. Cut the cake!" Scott yelled, a camera in his hand, moving to get closer to the couple.

Instead of replying, Stiles asked Derek, “Do the honors?”, handing the knife to Derek.

"Together."

They held the knife in both their hands, it cut easy through the simple three tiered white cake. Cheers erupting around them as Derek picked up a piece and gave it to Stiles and kept the other one in his hand so they could feed each other.

Linking their arms together, smiles adorning their faces, they both leant in to feed the cake to the other, but wound up shoving it on their faces instead.

Pulling back to laugh, Stiles’ face covered in cake with vanilla frosting smeared around his lips, Stiles laughed out loud, almost busting a gut.

Stiles leaned over to watch Derek smile and then they leaned back into each other, kissing. Derek grabbed Stiles’ face, holding him close, Stiles moaned into the kiss, his tongue trying to lick the outside of Derek’s mouth, but Derek just didn’t want to stop kissing Stiles. Enjoying this moment and he knew that they all got perfect pictures of this moment and it would last forever.

Stiles tapped Derek gently on the shoulder, so Derek could release his lips. Derek took a step back, looking at the love in Stiles’ eyes and the love he knew reflected back at Stiles. 

Stiles’ eyes were dilated and Derek just wanted to take Stiles and get out of there, but he also wanted to stay with their friends and family.

Moving closer to each other, Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands and licked the remnants of cake from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles grabbed the lapels of Derek’s tux, pulling Derek into another kiss and running his fingers through Derek’s dark hair.

They needed to breathe though and Stiles leaned away from the kiss, his hands stroking the tiny dark hairs on the back of Derek’s neck. 

"I love you." Stiles murmured between them, his eyes never leaving Derek’s face. 

"I love you too." Derek said, their foreheads now gently touching.


End file.
